


through the midsummer night.

by taintedshore



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, But in love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, High School, M/M, jisung's here as jae's brother, they're bestfriends, veryvery domestic, yeah just tooth-rotting fluff basically
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taintedshore/pseuds/taintedshore
Summary: jae berhenti untuk mendengarkan, dan yang ia dapat adalah sebuah lemparan batu lagi di kaca pintunya. ia menghela napas dan bangkit, keluar dari kelambunya dan mengintip keluar, dan menemukan seorang pemuda di rumah seberang sedang nyengir, memainkan beberapa buah batu kecil di tangannya."seriously?" tanya jae, nada suaranya menunjukkan sedikit keheranan. "ini jam 10 malam, bri, kamu mau apa?"
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	through the midsummer night.

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from ffn. highly inspirated by iu's through the night.

jae menjelajah toko buku itu dengan santai. langkahnya ringan, sesekali ia berdendang dengan suara kecil. toko buku itu sepi, mungkin karena sebagian besar orang lebih memilih melihat film yang baru dirilis di teater kota, atau menonton konser band ternama di stadium ujung kota, daripada berada di toko buku impor, malam – malam, untuk mencari buku rilisan terbaru.

segera setelah memasuki toko buku, jae langsung menyandangi rak berlabel 'fiksi'. tangannya menelusuri rak buku yang berjejer berdasarkan genre dan penulis. matanya mencari – cari, dan matanya berbinar ketika menemukan buku yang ia cari. men without women, rilisan terbaru dari penulis lawas favoritnya. harga tak jadi masalah- asalkan malam musim panasnya yang tenang dengan suara konstan kumbang di luar jendelanya ditemani dengan sebuah buku yang sudah lama ia impikan.

masih dengan langkah ringan, jae berjalan menuju kasir, menenteng buku idamannya dengan satu buku lain (yang adalah buku dari seri yang menjadi teman masa kecilnya, septimus heap, bacaannya sempat terhenti di seri ke lima karena ayahnya berhenti membawakan buku berseri itu) yang biarpun secara teknis adalah buku untuk anak 9 tahunan, jae tetap menyukai penggambarannya. ia meletakkan keduanya di meja kasir dan gadis di balik meja, berwajah ramah, menatapnya. "tidakkah kakak agak terlalu tua untuk membaca septimus heap?"

"menurutku tidak ada batasan umur untuk sebuah buku bagus," jawab jae kalem, seperti biasa, sementara buku - bukunya dipindai agar masuk ke struk pembelian. "lagian, aku beli buat namatin aja sih, soalnya dulu gak tamat bacanya." tambahnya, matanya melirik angka yang tertera di mesin kasir.

selagi merobek struk yang tercetak dan merekatkannya pada plastik belanjanya, si gadis kasir tersenyum maklum. "ah, saya mengerti. memang rasanya lega kalau menuntaskan apa yang sempat terputus. dulu saya menuntaskan mortal instruments juga begitu rasanya." katanya riang, mengulurkan plastik berisi buku juga kembalian jae. 

"sepertinya selera kita mirip – mirip, ya," jae tersenyum kecil ketika ia menerima buku dan kembaliannya. "kalo ada waktu coba baca heroes of olympus deh mbak, bagus," lalu jae melambai kecil padanya. "terima kasih!"

"ya, tentu saja saya baca itu," si gadis kasir tersenyum balik, balas melambai. "semoga kakak menikmati bukunya!"

melangkah keluar dari toko buku, jae mengirup udara malam yang hangat khas pertengahan musim panas, dan tersenyum.

.

jae mencari – cari kunci rumahnya yang (ia sangat yakin) diselipkan ke dalam saku celananya. setelah dua menit perjuangan merogoh sakunya, akhirnya kunci itu berdenting di tangannya saat ia mencoba memasukkannya ke lubang kunci, lalu membuka pintu rumahnya. jae memang hanya tinggal bertiga dengan sang adik, yang sekarang sudah tertidur pulas di kamarnya, dan sang ayah, yang pada saat ini sedang dinas ke luar kota (seperti hari – hari sebelumnya).

bukannya jae mengeluh karenanya, hanya saja, menghabiskan sebagian waktu berdua saja dengan adik lelakinya yang masih sekolah dasar bisa jadi membosankan. jae sayang adiknya, namun terkadang adiknya masih terlalu kecil untuk level percakapan jae yang sudah sekolah menengah atas. karenanya, untuk menghabiskan waktu, jae menyibukkan diri dengan tumpukan buku fiksi, entah bahasa korea ataupun bahasa inggris. setidaknya mereka berguna untuk menambah pengetahuan verbalnya.

jae masuk ke kamar, hanya menyalakan kipas yang buatnya sudah cukup mendinginkannya di malam pertengahan musim panas begini. ia membanting diri ke kasurnya yang membal, membiarkan rambut pink pudarnya acak acakan dan kedua bukunya bertebar di sampingnya. jae membiarkan pintu balkonnya terbuka agar ia bisa mendengar suara serangga – serangga musim panas yang menurutnya menenangkan, tak lupa memasang tirai kelambu di sekitar kasurnya sebelumnya.

baru saja ia akan membuka plastik pembungkus salah satu bukunya, suara batu membentur kaca pintunya mengusik jae. ia berhenti untuk mendengarkan, dan yang ia dapat adalah sebuah lemparan batu lagi di kaca pintunya. ia menghela napas dan bangkit, keluar dari kelambunya dan mengintip keluar, dan menemukan seorang pemuda di rumah seberang sedang nyengir, memainkan beberapa buah batu kecil di tangannya.

"seriously?" tanya jae, nada suaranya menunjukkan sedikit keheranan. "ini jam 10 malam, bri, kamu mau apa?"

pemuda sebayanya itu masih nyengir, lebar sekali, sisa batu di tangannya ia lempar ke rerumputan taman di bawahnya. "cuma mau memastikan apa wangjanim udah tidur apa belum," ucapnya, dengan jarak balkon mereka yang berdekatan begini, obrolan dengan suara normal pun juga akan terdengar dengan baik.

jae mencibir main – main, menumpukan dagu pada teralis balkonnya sambil sedikit menggesekkan betisnya yang tak terbungkus; nyamuk saat musim panas bisa jadi menyebalkan. "apasih ih, sudah kubilang jangan panggil pakai nama wangjanim!"

"kan kamu sendiri yang minta dipanggil begitu dulu, jaehyuung, lupa lagi deh?" nada suaranya naik turun, menggoda jae, seakan ia sedang bernegosiasi dengan seorang bocah tk.

"demi tuhan, itu bahkan aku belum mengenal hitung – hitungan, dan kenapa kamu masih ingat aja, sih? hush, hush, lupain!"

jae bohong, sebenarnya– kenangan saat ia meminta pemuda itu memanggilnya wangjanim dulu masih mengambang dalam ingatan masa kecilnya; hanya dasarnya jae itu memang kadang suka mengelak.

perkenalkan, pemuda yang menempati urutan pertama dalam mengerjai-jae-sepanjang- waktu adalah teman sejak masa popoknya, brian kang. teman sebelah rumah yang (anehnya, atau entah kebetulan) selalu pergi ke sekolah yang sama dengan jae dari tahun ke tahun. sejak jaman brian masih menangis di belakang jae (yang juga hampir menangis, tapi ditahan) karena bertengkar dengan anak nakal di kelas mereka, sampai sekarang brian menjadi kupu – kupu sosial yang punya teman dimana – mana. setiap ada jae pasti ada brian, tiap ada brian... belum tentu ada jae sih, karena jadwal ekskul basket yang bertabrakan dengan jadwal latihan paduan suara.

brian masih belum menyerah. "mana bisa sih aku lupa, jaehyung, aku masih ingat kok, halloween, dan kamu pakai kostum prince charming dan minta aku manggil kamu jaehyung wangjanim–"

"ssut ssut ssut, udaaah!" jae melambai – lambaikan tangan di udara, seakan mengimbau brian untuk berhenti. pemuda itu hanya membalas dengan juluran lidah dan cengiran jahil seperti biasa.

setelahnya, brian benar – benar diam. mereka berdua terjebak dalam keheningan yang nyaman, brian masih menatap jae yang kini melarikan pandangan pada apa saja selain dia. malam mereka berisik oleh suara serangga musim panas.

"boleh tidur di kamar kamu lagi, gak?"

jae menoleh, brian menatapnya dengan wajah memelas. "mama – papa gak di rumah lagi, memangnya?"

brian mengedikkan bahu, berusaha terlihat tidak peduli. "kamu tahu lah, mereka. bukan nyonya dan tuan kang namanya kalau menghabiskan hari di rumah dengan satu – satunya anak mereka yang lagi liburan musim panas." dengan tambahan decakan di akhir kalimat.

"biar begitupun, mereka juga orang tuamu tahu," jae mengingatkan, belum menjawab pertanyaan awal brian. betisnya makin sering ia gerakkan karena nyamuk - nyamuk yang mulai bertingkah.

diam lagi. jae belum menjawab, brian masih menatapnya memelas. "ya? please ya, jae? ya?" pintanya lagi, setelah beberapa menit hening. "kamu tega biarin aku menggila di rumah sendirian?"

"biasanya juga begitu, kan, menggila sendirian di rumah," kekeh jae. ia melakukan kebiasaan dengan tangannya lagi, fidgeting, kebiasaan yang hanya dilakukan saat ia gugup atau bingung. setelahnya, jae mundur, akan masuk kembali ke kamar sebelum berkata, "yasudah, sini."

jae mendengar suara pintu balkon tertutup agak kencang dan melihat brian sudah tidak ada. jae geleng – geleng, segera ke bawah untuk membukakan pintu depan. karena, tidak mungkin kan brian lompat dari balkonnya ke balkon jae? tingginya sekitar 4 meter dari tanah; brian tentunya tidak mau jatuh dengan resiko tulang belakang bergeser.

brian sudah sampai di depan pintu ketika jae membukanya. sambil mempersilakan brian masuk, jae mengunci pintu depan, "rumah sudah dikunci semua belum? pintu dapur? pintu jemuran?"

"sudah jae, aku gak sepikun itu," brian membalas dengan selipan kikikan di antaranya, lalu matanya menangkap adik jae yang berjalan turun dari tangga dengan wajah mengantuk. "jisung!"

si bocah sekolah dasar itu menoleh, sedikit banyak terkejut, "oh? kak brian?" lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya ke dapur, mengambil segelas air. "menginap lagi kah?"

"iyaap," kali ini jae yang menjawab, seraya berjalan mendahului brian menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. "jadi maaf kalau tidurmu malam ini agak terganggu ya. kalau kamu jadi kurang tidur, salahin brian aja." yang dijawab dengan sahutan tidak terima, 'mana ada aku seberisik itu!' dari brian. 

membuka pintu kamar, brian langsung menjatuhkan diri di sofa kecil di sebelah pintu balkon, sedangkan jae kembali merangkak masuk ke dalam kelambu dan melanjutkan membuka bungkus bukunya yang tertunda. brian, yang sudah dalam posisi tiduran yang nyaman dengan handphone membuka situs manga di tangan, memiringkan badan untuk sejenak melihat apa yang jae kerjakan. "kamu beli buku baru lagi?"

jae mengangguk. tangannya masih sibuk merobek bungkus plastik bukunya tanpa merusak bukunya. "aku butuh bacaan untuk liburan musim panas."

"gak kaget, sih," brian tersenyum, kembali melayangkan pandangan pada situs manganya.

jae geleng – geleng sambil tersenyum, merebahkan diri dan membuka men without women-nya setelah membuang bungkus plastiknya ke tempat sampah kecil di sisi kasur. mengangkat sebelah kaki dan menumpukannya pada kakinya yang lain, jae mulai membaca dengan diam.

dalam diam pula, brian memperhatikan sosok jae yang mulai tenggelam dalam bacaannya. jae selalu begitu; lima menit membaca dan ia telah hanyut di dalam bukunya. pemuda itu bahkan membiarkan rambutnya yang ia semir menjadi pink pudar terburai di atas bantal tanpa menyisirnya dulu sebelum tidur (dan pasti jae akan mengeluh rambutnya amburadul esok paginya), tidak memedulikan apapun kalau sudah bersama bacaannya. biasanya, kalau sudah begitu, ia akan berakhir dengan tidur terlentang dengan buku menutupi wajahnya.

sudah setengah jam mereka begitu; jae yang sudah seperlima jalan di bukunya dan brian yang memperhatikan jae dengan senyap. bedanya, sekarang brian mulai menyadari nyamuk – nyamuk yang mengusik kakinya sejak tadi, dan mulai mengusap kakinya dengan wajah terganggu. brian lupa dengan kebiasaan jae untuk membuka pintu balkonnya tiap malam – malam pertengahan musim panas.

jae mulai masuk cerita ketiga di men without women-nya ketika brian mengusik dari luar kelambunya dengan wajah memelas. jae menurunkan bukunya, bertanya dengan ekspresi wajah.

"aku boleh tidur di dalam kelambu juga, gak?" katanya pelan, memainkan resleting kelambu. "nyamuknya ganas – ganas.."

"sudah resikonya kalau mau menginap di sini, bri." gumam jae.

"oh come on.. " pinta brian, menggosokkan kedua telapak tangan bagai lalat minta ampun. "kamu tega nanti lihat badanku merah – merah semua?"

"pakai selimutku kalau begitu," usul jae, membaca lagi.

"mana ada orang pakai selimut di musim panas, jaehyung.. " brian mencoba beralasan, namun jae tidak terusik.

menyerah, brian kembali ke sofa kecil jae dan membaringkan badan dengan gelagat uring – uringan; merengut, tangannya mencoba mengusir nyamuk – nyamuk sialan yang mengerubungi.

brian mendengar suara resleting diturunkan, lalu menoleh pada jae yang sedang membuka kelambunya dengan wajah datar. "cepatlah, nanti nyamuk ikut masuk." ucapnya sok – sok ketus. cepat – cepat, brian masuk ke dalam kelambu dan menutupnya. "terima kasih, jae," ucap brian dengan nada riang, berbaring terlentang di sebelah jae. pemuda itu hanya menggumam sebagai balasan dan kembali membaca.

brian mencoba kembali fokus membaca manga kala ia menangkap judul buku yang jae baca. "kumpulan cerpen, ya? aku baca satu ceritanya, dari punya sungjin." celetuknya.

jae menaikkan sebelah alis, tapi belum berpaling dari bacaannya. "oh ya? kukira kamu gak suka baca?" Katanya, seraya membalikkan satu halaman lagi.

brian mengangguk. "awalnya penasaran aja. tapi aku suka misaki di 'drive my car'. karakternya beda aja, gitu. unik."

ekspresi jae mencerah. ia menoleh sebentar, "aku juga suka misaki! murakami biasanya ngegambarin wanita dengan feminim-classy, well-dressed, jadi ini kayak sesuatu yang fresh aja sih," ia membenarkan sebelum kembali ke bukunya. sekarang dengan senyum.

melihatnya, brian ikut tersenyum. saat – saat paling manis jae adalah ketika ia membicarakan tentang buku – bukunya. ia tidak bisa menahan diri. "iya, sama kayak kamu."

"hm? maksudnya?" sepasang mata jae masih memindai tiap baris paragraf yang ada di bukunya.

brian menatap lurus pemuda yang sudah menemaninya sejak waktu kecilnya itu. "iya, kayak kamu. kamu beda dari mereka yang biasa ngasih minuman isotonik dan handuk setelah tanding. mereka yang biasa manggil - manggil aku di koridor. mereka yang diam – diam masukin cokelat di lokerku saat valentine."

brian memberi jeda sebentar, membuat jae kini menoleh ke arahnya, buku masih di atas wajah.

"beda dari mereka yang supporteran bawa bawa banner aku. mereka yang ninggalin susu cokelat di mejaku. mereka yang tiba – tiba duduk di depanku saat aku makan di kantin," brian menyebutkan mereka satu – satu dengan suara pelan. "kamu.. beda. soalnya kamu gak melakukan itu semua."

jae meletakkan buku itu di perutnya. menatap brian dalam diam, sementara kumbang masih berlomba mengeluarkan suara paling keras di luar. brian perlahan tersenyum. jae bisa merasakan pipinya merona, tapi ia menolak untuk percaya.

"a-aku tau, kok," ucap jae. "buat apa aku ngeliatin kamu ngelakuin itu semua? kurang kerjaan tau. mending lihat sungjin latihan band daripada lihat kamu latihan." jae tergelak, menjulurkan lidah kecil pada brian.

brian ikut tergelak, tapi wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi sok serius. "waktu itu kan aku udah bilang, berhenti lihat si sungjin latihan-"

"ya berarti kamu juga harus berhenti melihat jieun latihan cheers juga." potong jae, wajah sedatar tembok.

brian tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit sebelah pipi jae kencang. "siapa bilang aku liatin jieun latihan, coba? hm?"

"a- akh, sakiit!" jihoon setengah merengek dan baru berhenti setelah brian melepaskannya. "aku lihat tahu. kamu sama anak – anak basket, lihat dari luar auditorium. ada jaebum, yugyeom, pokoknya anak anak basket yang lain juga ada. kamu kira aku gak liat ya? jangan ki–"

jae terhenti setelah mendapat kecupan di bibir. beberapa saat ia termangu, sebelum menimpuk brian yang nyengir lebar dengan bantal. "ih! aku udah bilang kan, jangan tiba – tiba gitu! nakal, brian nakal!"

"ah, jae, berhenti– iya iya, gak lagi lagi deh, wangjanim!" brian berusaha mempertahankan hidup matinya dengan menangkis segala timpukan jae (yang sebenarnya tidak ada efeknya sama sekali). tapi cengiran masih terplester di bibirnya. ia menurunkan tangannya ketika jae sudah tidak lagi memukulinya.

"tapi serius, wangjanim, aku bukan liatin jieun kok, kamu dengar darimana sih aku liatin dia?" brian tergelak. "kan aku udah pernah janji, kamu lupa ya?" ia menawarkan jari kelingking kanannya pada jae, yang direspon dengan tautan jari kelingking kanan jae dan sebuah senyuman samar. "me for you, you for me."

"aku gak lupa..." ujar jae pelan, menatap kelingking mereka yang bertautan. "dan kamu juga gak boleh lupa."

"aku malah sempat mikir kamu yang lupa, jaehyung, gimana sih," brian berdecak. ia melirik jam yang ada di nakas jae, sudah lewat tengah malam. ia mengambil buku yang dalam posisi telungkup di perut jae, menandainya dengan pembatas buku lalu meletakannya di atas bantal jae. "udah larut. tidur, yuk."

"Ah, masih mau baca..." jae merengut, dan menurut brian itu lucu. sebenarnya, semua yang jae lakukan itu lucu di mata brian. tapi ini demi menghindari mata panda terbentuk di wajah jae, juga memikirkan nasib jisung yang mungkin akan bingung saat tidak ada sarapan di pagi hari karena kakaknya masih tidur. "besok bisa lanjut. kasihan nanti jisung gak ada yang buatin sarapan."

"yaudah deh..." jae menghela napas, berbaring miring menghadap brian dan memejamkan mata. jae tidak menolak saat brian mengelus kepalanya, perlahan mengantarkannya lebih dalam ke alam bawah sadar. "nightie, bri.."

sebelum benar – benar tenggelam, jae bisa mendengar sayup – sayup brian mengucapkan, "nightie too." padanya.

**Author's Note:**

> yall indon mydays make some nOoOoise
> 
> as the disclaimer said this is a work crossposted from my previous platform with a different couple and fandom. semoga gaada yang kelewat pas edit, sih, kalo ga bakal malu bgt pasti HuHuHUu.
> 
> semoga kalian tidak cringr cringe cringe ada speda ya.


End file.
